Flashlight Una historia diferente
by Magein E. Cruidor
Summary: ¿Como seria si Twilight hubiese perdido el interes en Flash?¿que si el hubiese estado cambiando con el otro? descubran que pasar entre la princesa estudiosa y el guardia rockero
1. Un nuevo guardia

Un nuevo guardia

Era un dia soleado en Ponyville y cierta princesa estaba organizando sus libros y justo su amigo Spike eructa una carta **perfecto a ver que sera esta vez **_**Querida Twilight te mando esta carta para que sepas que vas a recibir tu propio guardia personal solo te dire sobre el que Cadence lo elijio y que tu hermano no le agrado mucho la idea**_** ahhhh es Flash Sentry-¿no que el te gustaba?-tu ya lo dijiste Spike eso era antes pues descubri que el era el verdadero del otro mundo y que a estado jugando con mi corazon asi que ya no me gusta pero tendre que buscarlo** luego fueron a la estacion de trenes y facilmente lo encontraron **hola Flash-bien se lo que hize y lo lamento pero no puedes estar enojada conmigo por siempre-claro que puedo bueno ya vamonos** llegan al castillo de la amistad y Twilight le muestra su habitacion a Flash

Narra Flash

Twilight en verdad esta furiosa conmigo creo que ya la perdi **yo no lo creo-quien...¿quién dijo eso?-quien soy no importa sino lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por Twilight-daria mi vida por ella-pues demuestraselo demuestrale lo que en verdad sientes por ella-bien pero no creo que pueda-eso depende de ti pues la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-tienes razon gracias muchacha extraña** luego de eso decidi mandarle unas cartas anonimas a Twilight llenas de poesias y halagos para Twilight.

Narra narrador

Cuando Flash comenzo a mandarle esas cartas a Twilight hizo que se reanimara el olvidado sentimiento de enamoramiento e hizo que en algun momento Twilight estuvier tan sumida en ese sentimiento que volvio una de nuestras escenas mas queridas Twilight y Flash topandose como suele ser pero Twilight apenas se dedico a ver de reojo(un ojo viendo su camino y el otro viendo a Flash)al guardia o chico es que hasta yo me confundi por el hecho de que Flash se la haya pasado cambiando su papel con el otro Flash


	2. Cita y posible perdon

Cita y posible perdon

Ya pasados 2 meses que Flash se convirtio en el guardia personal de la princesa de la amistad y se le puede reconocer con la frase:generoso,honesto e intachable(valiente puse intachable puesto a que suena mejor y queda el sinonimo) y a través de cartas anónimas logro hacer que Twilight fuera a una cita en Sugar Cube Corner** ah Flash debi suponerlo eres un gran tonto jamas te perdonaria aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-Twilight por favor perdóname-dame una buena razón-yo en verdad te amo lamento lo que hice fui un tonto y me merezco desprecio pero por favor perdóname la única razón por lo que hice todo eso es por que te amo-pero yo no si en verdad sintieras aun que sea mitad de lo que dices sentir tu ni siquiera hubieras pensado en hacerlo**

Narra Twilight

Yo estaba furiosa y triste tanto fue asi que le grite llorando a Flash y luego me fui volando de Sugar Cube Corner y me encontraba llorando en mi habitación pensaba que Flash solo me estaba usando para llegar a otra chica y que hizo lo mismo en Canterlot High al día siguiente pensé en lo que había pasado el día anterior asi que decidi darle la oportunidad a Flash de enmendar su error pero enserio creen que se lo dire no no no noooooooooooooooooooooo le pedí a Spike que le mandara una carta asi que como dije Flash ahora tiene la oportunidad de que lo perdone


	3. Recordando

Recordando

Narra Flash

Paso una semana después de que Spike me dio la carta de Twilight y siento que estoy siendo perdonado por todo lo que le hice a Twilight

FlashBack

Era una noche muy común en mi verdadero mundo, ya saben el mundo humano y estaba decidido a estar con Twilight sin importar lo que cueste por lo que entre en el portal y apareci en lo que supuse era el castillo de ese lugar llamado Canterlot y vi que venia la otra versión de mi asi que le di un golpe dejándolo desmallado asi que durante 2 años estuve cambiando con el otro yo, pues el se estaba aburriendo de la vida que ya tenia asi que luego cambiamos de lugar permanentemente pues yo estaba loco por Twilight pero ese dia, 11 de noviembre Twilight descubrió lo que estaba haciendo y la vi llorar pero luego se fue corriendo por lo que apenas alcanzo a despedirse de Cadence , Shinning y Flurry y después ella jamas volvió a hablarme en sus visitas.

Fin del Flashback

Y bueno, luego de esa historia me sentí como el peor sujeto de la existencia pero cuando supe que seria el guardia de Twilight me sentí realmente feliz pero seguro recordaran lo que paso hace unas semanas pero tengo la oportunidad de corregir mi error solo espero que Twilight quiera perdonarme en verdad

Narra narrador

Pero mientras tanto Twilight estaba leyendo un poco y comenzó a recordar aquel tiempo en el que estuvo enamorada de Flash** talvez deba darle una verdadera oportunidad-yo no lo creo-¿Quién dijo eso?-quien soy no importa sssolo recuerda que mass dolor te causo que buenos sentimientosss** y ese chico raro se esfumo en las sombras aunque bueno ya estaba allí, entonces Twilight comenzó a pensar en esas palabras tenian sentido pero a la vez no ¿por que alguien intentaría que no lo perdonara?

Narra ?

**Muy bien mi plan funciona paso 1 retrasar la unión de esos dos paso 2 buscar a quien hacer desaparecer de la historia primero**


	4. ¿Te juzgue mal?

¿Te juzgue mal?

Narra Flash

Estaba buscando algún libro interesante hasta que vi que se cayo uno que en la portada decía En el bosque pero como sabia que Twilight , jamás me escucharía asi que le deje una nota

Narra narrador

_**La nota decía Twilight tome un libro pero no te preocupes te lo devolveré**_ **-¡ aaargh!ese Flash aprenderá a no meterse con mis cosas-y dicen que yo soy un dragón +tambor del chiste malo+** entonces Flash se fue a un lugar apartado en el bosque Everfree en el cual el libro comenzó a brillar y se abrió de la nada y en el borde del interior de la cubierta decía _**si en esta aventura quieres entrar este libro haz de girar, cuando vuelva este mismo a brillar gíralo y de En el bosque saldrás**_ y en eso viene Twilight corriendo** ¡Flash ya veras lo que es bueno!** pero Flash ya había girado el libro ya saben en el pasto (césped) y los dibujos del libro comenzaron a rodear el libro a Flash y a Twilight y se encontraban en Cherry Tree Lane (quien sabe , sabe , quien no vea la película Mary Poppins) y Flash se encontraba vestido como deshollinador y Twilight se encontraba vestida como Mary Poppins (a lo cual se le atribuye el hecho de que tiene un paraguas y una maleta hecha de alfombra y en este caso que era poni terrestre al igual que Bert digo Flash)**perfecto¿¡y ahora que hiciste!?-solo gire el libro además esto no se ve muy mal - eso lo veremos aunque si ser Mary Poppins esta bien para mi se puede decir - se podría decir que es ¿supercalifragilisticoespialidoso? - si eso +risitas+ - bueno ¿quieres ir conmigo a ya sabes donde? - +le pega+- ¡auch! yo me referia a un dibujo de tiza-ups lo siento-bien entonces vamos** y entonces saltan a un dibujo de tiza de la campiña inglesa fueron a pasear luego tomar el té y salieron cuando Twilight abrió su paraguas y salieron del dibujo y luego de eso decidieron que lo mejor era volver a su mundo asi que Flash comenzó a caminar hasta encontrar el punto en que el libro comenzaba a brillar asi que lo abrió y lo giro y de nuevo eran rodeados por los dibujos del libro y volvieron al bosque Everfree y caminaron de regreso al castillo de la amistad y cuando volvieron **debo admitirlo Flash yo me divertí el día de hoy-si yo ahm lo lamento se que no debi cambiar con el otro yo fui un gran tonto y merezco tu odio-sabes que consideraba perdonarte directamente...hasta que lo mencionaste así que felicitaciones Sentry perdiste tu oportunidad** y Twilight se va llorando a su habitación y a la semana siguiente Twilight se fue con Pinkie a visitar a Cadance y Shining además de la dulce Flurry pero en el viaje Twilight se dijo lo siguiente como si se lo dijera a Flash **¿Te juzgue mal?**


End file.
